Annalog Tockman
Annalog Clockswell Tockman is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is eldest daughter of Tock the Ticking Watchdog, and the older sister of Ticktania Tockman. She utterly ignores the Royal v. Rebel factions. While smarter, more attractive, more socially apt, and generally better than her sibling, she has no ambition or energy for her -- or anyone else's -- dealings. ((Credit for art goes to Madame O'Front, who certainly captured the contrasting Tockman sisters VERY well!)) Character Personality Annalog is perhaps even more confident about her own abilities than Ticktania. She is more physically fit/ capable, as well as smarter, more sociable, better at deduction, the list goes on. To summarize: everything about her is an extreme, an improvement from her sibling. This, of course has led to a swollen ego and interesting relationship with her sister (more on that later). Despite being, as she puts it, 'infinitely superior' to her sister and those around her, she displays a lack of both energy, enthusiasm, and ambition. She refuses to go out of her way to prove her own solutions/ deductions; she'd rather be considered wrong than take the trouble to prove she's right (that is, she'll still remain smug knowing she's correct, even if she won't bother to explain herself). She is tidy and orderly by nature, her mind being encyclopedic, to an extent. Appearance While Ticktania is the slim, pretty, 'classically beautiful' Tockman, her older sister Annalog is the straight up 'hot one' by contemporary standards. A platinum blond with vivid green eyes and a slightly more 'appealing' figure than her younger sister, she has a devious smile and a face that's nothing short of adorable... Needless to say, Ticktania detests this. Fairy tale – The Phantom Tollbooth How the Story Goes The book centers around a young man named Milo who is perpetually dissatisfied and annoyed with his current circumstances. When a collapsible tollbooth marked "TO MILO, WHO HAS PLENTY OF TIME" appears in his room, he finds himself transported to a surreal land with a sense of irony and wordplay, he must embark on a quest to rescue the Princesses/ Inquisitors Rhyme and Reason. Along the way, he forges a fellowship with Tock, the literal watchdog of a land called The Doldrums, and a verbally superfluous beetle named Humbug. How does Character Name come into it? She's another Tockman offspring. Cased Solved. Relationships Family As the overachieving sister to Ticktania, they're not above sibling rivalry. That's not to say that they aren't close friends, they simply have never put the "who's-better-than-who" issue to bed. Annalog has nicknamed her sister Dick, while Ticktania calls her 'Little Annie'. She has always been close to her parents, but feels she was the 'guinea pig' for their parenting; that when push came to shove she was sort of lacking, and believes her other siblings turned out better than she did. Friends Ah, the nature of false friends. Annalog has very few legitimate friends; most are either superficial, or only allied with Annalog because they want something from her. She appears oblivious to this, but it secretly makes her feel sad, alone. She has met Ticktania's 'assistant' Minuette Dancer -- She says she expected her to be more "slow-witted", but is a "pleasant girl, despite having a head full of air..." Romance Annalog's the 'Straight-A' hottie, so it comes as no surprise she has no shortage of admirers. However, she's convinced that (like her 'friends') these suitors' feelings and nature are just skin deep. She has yet to truly consider someone. ((She's open to any ships)) Outfits Basic Above all else, Annalog follows her self, and that applies in fashion. She typically wears a grey skirt with small black polka dots, a white, short sleeved, dress shirt with a pinkish-red string tie, and grey Doc Marten's shoes. Over all this, she wears a light, orange-brown woman's trench coat. Legacy Day placeholder Getting Fairest Trivia *She is said to have ties to Wonderland Government. *Ticktania claims that Annalog (on more than one occasion) has walked stark naked around Tockman manor, reading a book. This, of course, is a fact (read: blackmail) kept strictly between siblings. *It was actually ANNALOG that was supposed to be the next Watchdog, but for reasons she will not say a single word about, she passed on her destiny to her younger sister. She gets rather intense whenever anyone brings it up. Quotes *"In the future, they'll be one of those Motor-Carriages in every town in Ever After..." *"Oh, stop your babbling nonsense." Notes *Annalog's name is another clock pun, stemming from an 'analog-style' timepiece. Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:The Phantom Tollbooth Category:Females Category:Canines